goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Klonoa Shorts
Klonoa Shorts is a British-Canadian-Japanese-American adult-animated anime short series based on a game series by Bandai Namco Entertainment & Klonoa Works. This Short series is about a 15-year-old Cabbit named Klonoa Kamona who has a Twin Sister named Kira, and his Friends named Lolo, Popka, Leorina, Tat, Huepow & Guntz who Goes on Adventures in Lunatea. Produced by CBS4Adults (July-August 2017), Bandai Namco Entertainment, Klonoa Works, Ryan & Destiny Productions, Paramount Television (July-August 2017), and BBC. in October 2017, Klonoa Shorts will Move from CBS4Adults to BBC. Characters Klonoa Kamona Klonoa Kamona is a 15-year-old Cabbit from Phantomile. He is the Main Protagonist of the Short Series. He is Kira's Older Twin Brother. He is depicted as a Hot-Tempered, Cool, Heroic, Profane, Lop-Eared, Sarcastic, & Smart Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea and Save Lunatea. Klonoa's Middle Name is Kevin. Klonoa's Weapon is a Wind Ring Klonoa was Voiced by Greg Cipes. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Joey. Klonoa has a Crush on Lolo. He was Born in June 29, 2002. Kira Kamona Kira Kamona is a 15-year-old Female Cabbit from Phantomile. She is Klonoa's Younger Twin Sister. She is depicted as a Cheerful, Dim-Witted, Cute, Sweet, Silly, Cowardly, Ditzy, & Lop-Eared Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea with Her Twin Brother. Kira's Middle Name is Kimiko. Kira's Weapon is a Pink Wind Ring. Kira was Voiced by Dionne Quan. Her GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge Princess. She was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa's Birthdate). Guntz McHuntz Guntz McHuntz is a 18-year-old Wolf from Lunatea. He is Klonoa's Best Friend. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He is depicted as a Cool, Short-Tempered, Heroic, & Cynical Wolf who is a Legendary Bounty Hunter. Guntz's Middle Name is James. Guntz uses his Guns as his Weapon. Guntz is Voiced by Tom Kenny. His GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge David. He was Born in October 27, 1999. Lolo Lunaton Lolo Lunaton is a 15-year-old Priestess from Lunatea. She is Klonoa's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Timid, Shy, Cute, Sweet, & Smart Priestess who Lives in Lunatea. Lolo's Middle Name is Sandra Lolo was Voiced by Ashley Johnson. Her GoAnimate Voice is Vocalware Julie. She was Born in December 13, 2002. Leorina LeShawn Leorina LeShawn is a 16-year-old African-Lunatean Female Sky Pirate from Lunatea. She is Guntz's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Cynical, Cool, Sarcastic, & Smart Sky Pirate who Used to be a Priestess like Lolo. Leorina's Former Name is Leo. Leorina's Middle Name is Taylor. Leorina's Weapon is a Fake Ring Leorina was Voiced by Novie Edwards. Her GoAnimate Voice is Loquendo Allison. She was Born in March 12, 2001. Huepow Magico Huepow Magico is the Prince of Cress. He is Klonoa's Sidekick. He is depicted as a Cute, Smart & Cool Prince of Cress who Moved to Lunatea with his Friend Klonoa. Huepow's Middle Name is Jason. Huepow was Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Ivy. Popka Poppio Popka Poppio is a Dog from Lunatea. He is Known as The Annoying Popka. He is depicted as a Quick-Tempered, Cute, Silly, Energetic, Annoying, Dim-Witted & Crazy Dog who lives in Lunatea. Popka's Middle Name is Parry. Popka was Voiced by E.G. Daily. His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Susan. Nightmare Klonoa Kamona Nightmare Klonoa Kamona is a 15-year-old Evil Doppelganger of Klonoa Kamona. He is the Main Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as an Evil, Scary, Creepy, Bad, & Cruel Doppelganger of his Real Counterpart. Nightmare Klonoa's Middle Name is the Same as Klonoa's Middle Name. Nightmare Klonoa was Voiced by Ryan Gilliam (CBS4Adults Shorts) and Lyon Smith (Season 1-Present). His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Daniel. He was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa & Kira's Birthdate). Kyle Kwazuto Kyle Kwazuto is a 20-year-old Cabbit who is a Bully of Klonoa & his Friends. He is the Second Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as a Bad-Tempered, Spoiled, Evil, Mean, Cruel, Cold-Hearted, Abusive, Foul-Mouthed, & Violent Cabbit from Phantomile who is a Bully. Kyle's Middle Name is Joshua. Kyle was Voiced by Charlie Schlatter. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Russell. He was Born in May 2, 1997. Standalone CBS4Adults Shorts (a.k.a. Pre-BBC Shorts): July-August 2017 The Annoying Popka Klonoa was very Annoyed by Popka. (Airdate: July 12, 2017) Nightmare Klonoa Klonoa tries to Get a Dollar but his Evil Doppelganger (Nightmare Klonoa (voiced by Ryan Gilliam (Formerly)) Stole it. (Airdate: July 17, 2017) Guntz Gets Bullied Guntz was Mad because Kyle (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) bullied him. (Airdate: August 5, 2017) Season 1: 2017-present Klonoa's Pet Klonoa found a Talking Dog as a pet named Scooter (voiced by Ryan Gilliam). (Airdate: October 18, 2017) Big Boys Don't Cry Klonoa has to Try Doing Something without Crying. (Airdate: January 15, 2018) Nude Klonoa Kira is Naked because She Likes being Naked and then Kira turns Klonoa Naked. (Airdate: January 16, 2018) Guntz's Sister Guntz is Excited for his Sister named Gina (voiced by Alyson Court) to Come over. (Airdate: January 17, 2018) The Return of Kyle Kyle Returns to School and Decided to Bully Klonoa and his Friends Again. (Airdate: January 18, 2018) 'Wedding in Lunatea' Klonoa and Lolo are getting Married! (Airdate: January 19, 2018) The New Baby Klonoa takes Lolo to the Hospital and then Lolo Gives Birth to Klonoa and Lolo's Baby named Kenny (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin). (Airdate: January 20, 2018) The Annoying Popka 2: 3 Girls, 1 Popka Popka Talks to the Girls about being Inflated by Klonoa's Wind Ring. (Airdate: January 21, 2018) Klonoa's Angry Opposite Klonoa makes his own Angry Opposite named Kyonoa (voiced by Kevin James). (Airdate: January 22, 2018) Kira the Balloon Kira Inflates Herself and Keeps Inflating Herself and then Klonoa Tries to find a way to Pop Her. (Airdate: January 23, 2018) Klonoa & Kira's Parents Klonoa & Kira are Very Excited for their Parents (Sachi & Mamoru (voiced by Nicole Oliver & Ian James Corlett)) to Come Over. (Airdate: January 24, 2018) Chipple Klonoa & Kira heard Lolo Crying in Pain because Her Leg is Broken and then Klonoa and Kira met a Kangaroo Boxer named Chipple (voiced by James Carter Cathcart). (Airdate: January 25, 2018) Kyle's Anger Management Kyle gets Furious and Threatening to Bully Kira, Lolo, Leorina, Tat, and Popka, but Kyle Needs an Anger Management. (Airdate: January 26, 2018) Kenny's Toy Klonoa decided to Buy a Tickle Me Elmo Doll for His Baby Son Kenny. (Airdate: January 27, 2018) Guntz the Babysitter Klonoa wants Guntz to Babysit his Son Kenny while Klonoa and his Friends and Family went to Toronto. (Airdate: January 28, 2018) X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. Possessed Guntz but Klonoa and his Friends went to the Factory to Help a Code Lyoko Character named Jeremy Belpois (voiced by Greg Cipes) Stop X.A.N.A. and Turn Guntz Back to Normal. (Airdate: January 29, 2018) (NOTE: This is the First Klonoa and Code Lyoko Crossover Short) The Annoying Popka 3: Popka's Doppelganger Popka met his Gloomy Doppelganger named Nopka (voiced by Greg Cipes) and then Popka summons Suicide Mouse to Kill Nopka to Save Lunatea. (Airdate: January 30, 2018) Nightmare Klonoa Returns Klonoa went to the Park and then He Heard an Evil Laughter and It turns out to be Nightmare Klonoa (voiced by Lyon Smith (Currently)). (Airdate: January 31, 2018) Season 2: TBA 2018 Klonoa's Biggest Fear Klonoa decided to Watch his Favorite Show and then Popka gave a Carrot to Klonoa and Klonoa was Afraid of Carrots. (Airdate: February 6, 2018) Chipple's Date on Valentine's Day, Chipple was on the Dating Website so Chipple can have a Girlfriend. (Airdate: February 14, 2018) Leorina's Addiction Leorina goes to the Store and then She Found a Bottle of Beer but She got Addicted to Beer. (Airdate: February 18, 2018) Kira Loses her Twin Brother Klonoa gets Mad at his Twin Sister Kira and Decided to Move to Tokyo, Japan but Kira gets Sad because her Twin Brother moved to Tokyo. (Airdate: February 20, 2018) Pango Popka annoys Guntz and then Popka summons Pango (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) to Squash him. (Airdate: February 25, 2018) Klonoa's New Look Klonoa decided to have his New Look so He can be even Cooler. (Airdate: March 1, 2018) Tat Leorina tries to find Guntz but then She Found a Cat named Tat (voiced by Denise Oliver). (Airdate: March 4, 2018) The Annoying Popka IV: Popka Home Alone Popka has to Stay Home Alone but then There is Lord Ghadius and Joka (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson & Tom Kenny) who wants to Kidnap Popka. (Airdate: March 7, 2018) Kira's Mistake Kira tries to find a Nickel but then Guntz & Klonoa Beats up Kira for Touching Guntz's Nickel. (Airdate: March 9, 2018) Leorina's Birthday Leorina turned 17 and then Klonoa and his Friends Decided to Plan a Party for Leorina. (Airdate: March 12, 2018) Kira's Nightmare Kira Has a Nightmare about Herself getting Killed by Nightmare Klonoa. (Airdate: March 27, 2018) April Fools Jokes on Easter in Easter, Kira decided to Make an April Fools Prank on Everyone. (Airdate: April 1, 2018) Lolo's Brother Lolo was Excited for her 18-year-old Brother named Luke (voiced by Graeme Cornies) to Come Over. (Airdate: April 4, 2018) Kenny's Tantrum Klonoa decided to Buy something for his Son Kenny but Kenny Throws a Temper Tantrum over a Thomas the Tank Engine Toy. (Airdate: April 8, 2018) Guntz & Leorina's Kids Guntz and his Girlfriend Leorina decided to Pick up their Kids named Gwen and Leonard (voiced by Tara Strong & Brian Beacock) to Klonoa and his Friends' House. (Airdate: April 10, 2018) Kira Loses her Voice Kira gets Really Loud but Lolo Told Kira but if She's Not Careful, She will Lose her Voice but Kira Wokes Up and Her Voice was Gone. (Airdate: April 15, 2018) The Stonemason Klonoa and his Friends tried to look for Klonoa's Nintendo Switch Console but then They Met a Stonemason named Balue (voiced by Clancy Brown). (Airdate: April 17, 2018) Inside Klonoa Klonoa has Emotions (Joy (voiced by Lyon Smith), Sadness (voiced by James Carter Cathcart), Anger (voiced by Keith Silverstein), Disgust (voiced by Sergio Di Zio), & Fear (voiced by Tim Beresford)) that live Inside of his Head. (Airdate: April 19, 2018) (NOTE: This is the Klonoa Version of a Disney/Pixar movie "Inside Out") The Big Zit Guntz has a Big Zit on his Foot but Klonoa & Popka tries to find the way to Get Rid of Zits. (Airdate: April 22, 2018) 'Les Lunatean Tourette' Klonoa is Suffering with Tourette's but Lolo, Guntz, Leorina, Popka, Tat, Kira & Huepow Tries to Find a Way to Cure Him from Tourette's. (Airdate: April 27, 2018) Kira's Addiction Kira shoots Bath Salts to herself and then She was Addicted to Bath Salts so Klonoa tries to Stop her from getting Addicted to Drugs. (Airdate: April 29, 2018) 'Kira's Collar' Kira goes to the Clothes Store and then She found a Pink Collar with a Heart in it, so Kira Wants to Put it on so She can be Even Cuter. (Airdate: May 1, 2018) The Blorbs Kira tries to look for her Ms. Pac Man Doll and then She found a Blorb Potion under her Bed and then Kira Drinks the Blorb Potion and She Started to Feel like She's gonna Blow Up and then Kira Blows Up into a Blimp-Sized Ball-Shaped Female Cabbit but Guntz told Klonoa that Kira's got the Blorbs so Klonoa and his Friends tries to Find a Way to Cure his Twin Sister from the Blorbs. (Airdate: May 3, 2018) (NOTE: This is a Klonoa & Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Crossover) 'Kenny's Bad Word' Klonoa decided to Take his Son Kenny to the Store to give Himself a Nintendo Switch Pro Controller and Kenny a My Pal Scout toy but Klonoa calls King of Sorrow (voiced by Keith Silverstein) an "F" Word but Kenny says an "F" Word a lot and Klonoa gets Furious and decided to Take his Right Glove off and spank Kenny on the Butt with his Hand but Kenny called 911 and the Cops take Klonoa to Lunatea Jail. (Airdate: May 6, 2018) Klonoa Learns Karate Klonoa tries to Look for his Super Mario Odyssey game but then Kyle beats up Klonoa and then Guntz decided to Take Klonoa to the Lunatean Dojo so He Can Learn some Karate to Defeat Kyle. (Airdate: May 11, 2018) Chipple the Babysitter Klonoa wants Chipple to Babysit his Son "Kenny" while Klonoa and his Friends and Family went to SML's House. (Airdate: May 15, 2018) Hamtaro Klonoa tries to Find his Pac-Man Game but then He Met a hamster named Hamtaro (voiced by Charlie Schlatter). (Airdate: June 12, 2018) (NOTE: This is the First Klonoa and Hamtaro Crossover Short) Klonoa & Kira's Birthday Klonoa and his Twin Sister turned 16 and then Guntz, Leorina, Lolo, Popka, Tat, Huepow, and Chipple decided to Plan a Summer Surprise Party for Klonoa and his Twin Sister. (Airdate: June 29, 2018) 'The Gender is Swapped!' Klonoa & his Friends got Sent to the World of Genderswapped Characters but then They met their Genderswapped Countparts (Kimmie (voiced by Destiny Gilliam), Kian (voiced by Charlie Schlatter), Gloria (voiced by Bryn McAuley), Logan (voiced by Miklos Perlus), Leonardo (voiced by Kevin Duhaney), Carol (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), Popla (voiced by E.G. Daily), Tim (voiced by James Carter Cathcart) & Halley (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin)). (Airdate: July 1, 2018) Lolo's New Friend Lolo decided to make a new friend named Cyd (voiced by Tara Strong). (Airdate: July 5, 2018) Huepow's Robot Huepow decided to Build a Robot and Named it Huebot (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin). (Airdate: July 17, 2018) Klonoa's New Pet Klonoa decided to go to the Animal Shelter to Get a Pet Dalmatian so He can Name him Roller (voiced by Christian Potenza) and He Can Show him to his Friends and his Twin Sister. (Airdate: August 2, 2018) 'Chipple Gets Bullied' Chipple draws a Picture of Himself and Klonoa but Kyle Keeps Bullying Chipple and then Chipple gets Furious and Beat him Up. (Airdate: August 13, 2018) 'Kira & Chipple's Babies' Klonoa and his Friends hear his Twin Sister Screaming in Pain because Her Water Broke and Chipple takes Kira to the Hospital and then Kira Gives Birth to Kira and Chipple's Twins named Kurt and Cheryl (voiced by E.G. Daily & Grey DeLisle-Griffin). (Airdate: September 20, 2018) 'Halloween Night in Lunatea' on Halloween, Klonoa and his Friends went to the Halloween Party in Lunatea. (Airdate: October 31, 2018) 'Kira's Monkey' Kira tries to find her Ms. Pac-Man Game but She Found a Pipo Monkey named Pip (voiced by Tom Kenny) and She can keeps him as a Pet but Specter (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) found out that One of his Monkey Army Escaped to Lunatea but Klonoa & his Friends Joins Forces with Spike (voiced by James Carter Cathcart) and Defeat Specter & his Monkey Army to Save Lunatea. (Airdate: November 12, 2018) (NOTE: This is my First Klonoa & Ape Escape Crossover Short) 'The Giant Turkey' on Thanksgiving, Klonoa and his Friends discover the Giant Turkey for Thanksgiving. (Airdate: November 22, 2018) The Annoying Popka V: Popka and the King of Sorrow Popka tries to Cheer King of Sorrow Up and then Popka Summon Suicide Mouse to Make King of Sorrow Stop Crying. (Airdate: December 2, 2018) Klonoa vs. Kyle Kyle is bulling Lolo in the Locker Room and Klonoa Fights with Kyle to Save Lolo. (Airdate: December 16, 2018) Klonoa's Song Klonoa makes a Song about Himself. (Airdate: December 18, 2018) The Son of King of Sorrow 2 Days before Christmas, King of Sorrow's Son named Prince of Bratty (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) acts like a Spoiled Brat at the Mall. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Christmas in Lunatea It was a Snowy Day of Christmas in Lunatea. (Airdate: December 25, 2018) Goodbye, Klonoa After Christmas Day 2018, after Klonoa and his Friends opened up their Presents for Christmas, Klonoa decided to move back to Toronto, Ontario with his Girlfriend Lolo. (Airdate: December 26, 2018) (NOTE: This is the Last Klonoa Short on BBC) Category:TV-MA shows Category:Namco Category:YouTube Category:Former CBS4Adults Shorts Category:BBC